kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Akai Tsubasa
Akai Tsubasa, (赤井翼, Akai Tsubasa) his real name Messenger of the Southern Cross, Phoenix, (フェニックス, Fenikkusu) is one of Joker's rivals in Season 3 and Season 4 of the anime. He was sealed in a tomb for more than 3,000 years and escaped after members of the Devil Fang accidentally broke the seal. It was later revealed that he and Hoshi are aliens that crash landed onto Earth more than 10,000 years ago, and are on a quest to find a way to go back home. Appearance In his human form, Akai is a teenage boy with thick scarlet hair with gold-orange highlights, pink eyes and unusual cross-shaped pupils. His normal attire consists of a white and red hoodie, matching baggy trousers and dark green and white sneakers. In his true form, he has large orange wings and bird-like hands and feet. He wears a white and red bird mask, a white and red coat with bell sleeves and yellow feathers on the shoulders. Underneath, he wears a black skintight suit with gold markings. Personality As Phoenix was sealed for more than 3,000 years before escaping, he has no knowledge of the modern world, and things from the new era surprise him. He also has a habit of answering questions through listing answers. Akai tends to yawn frequently and lament that he wants to go home, much to Joker's annoyance, earning him the nickname of "Yawning Jerk." Despite his social flaws, Phoenix has some knowledge of the ancient treasures and the trails in the tomb where the God-beast/Acrux was sealed. He finds thrills in dangerous games, even enjoying it when more people participate. Phoenix might have knowledge about the greatest treasure, with Acrux and the legendary treasures being a key in finding it. He at least cares for Acrux/Hosshii as he cannot forgive someone who would harm his navigator. Phoenix will also help others who have done something for him, such as reviving Hachi after Joker rescued Phoenix from Doctor Neo, and healing Chappa's mother and bringing her to Chappa to be reunited because Chappa made a bet with him. Phoenix loathes humans to some extent, partly because he has outlived humans, and especially dislikes those who want to use him to fulfill their selfish desires. However, he finds Joker interesting due to his value of human life and unexpected actions. As a being that controls flames, Phoenix is terrified of water, since his cells will break down in water, and can't swim. He is often homesick, as he just wants to go home after being stranded on Earth for 10,000 years. Anime More than 10,000 years ago before the events of the series, both Phoenix and Acrux were traveling through the galaxy. After his visit from another planet, he decide to use the souvenir he bought. Unfortunately, he accidentally ripped open the package, which caused the water in the package to spill onto the control panel. This results in the ship malfunctioning, leaving them no choice but to escape through the escape pod. The pod crash-landed onto an island and both Phoenix and Acrux were left stranded on Earth. Acrux's food, which was on the ship, scattered on Earth. This food was used as jewels and is part of the ancient treasures. The jewels were needed to produce the Guidance Stones, which were needed for Phoenix and Acrux to find their spaceship. Both were eventually sealed by the Pharaoh for 3,000 years. Season 3 Phoenix's tomb was first surveyed by the organization Devil Fang and he escaped after it was unsealed. Akai went all the way to Australia to get the Crystal Skull Key, where he met Phantom Thief Joker and passed Mr. Kaneari's traps without any difficulty. He eventually tells Joker, Spade and Queen about the true treasure they are searching for, before he steals the key from them and reveals his true form. Akai went to the Pharaoh's Temple in order to reunite with his former companion Hoshi before Joker and the gang foiled his attempt to reclaim him. During the search for the Star of Thor, Akai controlled a giant squid to do his bidding, but his plan was foiled by Joker, Hachi and Captain Blue. However, he was able to steal the jewel that Hoshi produced when the Star of Thor was consumed. Observing the jewel with the dragon imprint, he called his game with Joker a tie. Later on, Phoenix attempted to take back the Genie's Lamp, but got trapped in a sand trap together with Joker and his group. He queried the king about his ancestor, but was enraged that King Aladdin only was interested in him because he wanted eternal life. He told Joker that the jewel with the beast's imprint was a Guiding Stone and escaped the trap due to Joker's earlier preparations of setting up a card bomb, which was stuck on the ceiling right below them. He admits his loss to Joker, for having one stone, and Joker having two, but leaves happily because he enjoys their "game" and because Acrux has taken a liking to Joker. During the Phantom Thief Grand Prix, the island he and Hoshi crash-landed on 10,000 years ago was used as the location of the tournament. A treasure related to the stones, the 'Gaia Bird', was used as a prize. Akai returned to the island he originally crash-landed on, having heard about the ruckus caused by the competing phantom thieves and the member of the Devil Fang, Mini-Mini King. He carried Hoshi, who was not affected by the Mini-Mini beam, and approached Mini-Mini King, saying that Mini-Mini King and the others were intruding on his island. Akai transformed into his true form, which President D recognized as the one he freed from the tomb. Phoenix eventually got ahead of Joker, but was unable to get the Gaia Bird as it was underwater and he cannot swim. He controlled a crocodile to do the work. However, Mini-Mini King got in his way. Joker won the treasure by making use of Mini-Mini King's beam to his advantage. He stored the shrunken lake water in a thermos and tossed it downwards once it returned to its original volume to be pushed up by the high water pressure to win. After the grand prix, Akai retrieved his spaceship escape pod and finally revealed to Joker who he truly is. 39. Decisive Battle! The Phantom Thief Survival Battle (Part 2) It was later revealed that the ancient treasure that Joker was looking for was actually his spaceship needed for him to go home. Season 4 Akai infiltrates a space center in order to retrieve the Red Comet, but Joker also wanted the treasure as it might be connected to the spaceship. After a brief escape from the security drones, the trio encounters Dr. Neo, who is only interested in Akai. Akai is enraged about Hosshii's capture, then Dr. Neo tries to capture him. Akai eventually escapes with Joker through working together to disable the main computer. When Joker and Akai fight over the Red Comet, he kicks away the comet to Hosshii as it was meant for him in the first place. Hosshii digests it and hatches an image of Phoenix's planet. Later Akai goes to India to find another clue to his treasure. Because he loses a bet with Chappa, he decides to fulfill Chappa's wish by healing his mother and brings her to him after Joker exposes Mughal's frauds. Phoenix competes with Joker in order to get the treasure, only to realize that it is a fake as Hosshii refuses to eat it.42. The Boy with the Eyes of God In "The Firebird and the Urn of Life," Phoenix briefly takes the Urn of Life from Joker before Joker reclaims it. Hoshi eats it and hatches an image of a bird-shaped island. Later in "The Vow of Love and Death," Phoenix visits the aforementioned island. He does not find the Ancient Treasure, but he helps rescue Hoshi from the Tiger Maidens, who are planning to eat it. After escaping the island, Akai enjoys a curry dinner with Joker, Queen and Hachi. He remarks that this is the most delicious meal he has eaten on Earth, and Hachi tells him that food tastes better when shared with others. In Clash! Devil Fang!, Phoenix flies to the Devil Fang headquarters, annoyed that Joker didn't tell him that he knew the location of the sabertooth tiger that swallowed his treasure. Sniper Genma shoots Phoenix's wing with a magnetic bullet, incapacitating him. Doctor Neo picks up Phoenix and flies off on a helicopter as the Devil Fang headquarters explode. Phoenix wakes up in Doctor Neo's base in The Night That Losts Its Shine, chained to a table. Doctor Neo and his subordinates try to remove Phoenix's heart, but are unsuccessful since Phoenix keeps them at bay with his flames. To get around this, Doctor Neo puts Phoenix in a glass tube and fills it with water. Phoenix nearly drowns, but Joker breaks the tube and rescues him. At the beginning of Welcome to the Shining Night!, Phoenix brings Hachi back to life with his blood. This weakens Phoenix further, and he needs to return to his spaceship to heal. Joker and Hachi take him into space using Doctor Neo's rocket, and are able to return him to his spaceship. Phoenix goes home losing to Joker, but promises to return one day. Abilities Because Phoenix is not human, he possesses supernatural abilities, being able to manipulate flames even in his human form. He is also capable of forming ropes with his flames and can fly in his true form. He is capable of controlling creatures and animals, with the controlled host having Akai's pink, cross-pupiled eyes. He has some degree of combat skill since he was able to fight Joker on even terms, even in human form.31. The Ship of Lies and the White Devil He is known to have healing abilities and can make a drop of his blood crystallize to an orb, which can heal any illnesses.42. The Boy with the Eyes of God52. Welcome to the Shining Night! Relationships Joker Before meeting Joker, Phoenix thought badly of humans and thought they were all the same. However, after meeting Joker, he began realizing that not all humans were selfish beings only looking after themselves. He thinks of Joker as an interesting person after seeing his various miracles and learning about his high regard for life. Phoenix stands as a strong rival to Joker and competed with him for the "Guidance Stones". After finally getting his ship back, he promised Joker that he would come back and visit sometime. Hosshi Hosshi(Acrux) is Phoenix's friend and navigator. Before their ship crashed, Phoenix traveled throughout space with Hosshi visiting several planets. Phoenix has shown to get angry or upset when someone mistreats his navigator, such as Dr. Neo capturing him in season 4. He was even sad and a little hurt when Hosshi chose to stay with Joker instead of him. They are close friends and they are both seen at the end of season 4 going home together. Gallery Phoenix.jpg youknowihadtodoittoem.png Phoenixchats.png|Akai, talking with Mini-Mini King in Episode 39. akaiwantstogohome.png|Akai, homesick. sheepish.png|Akai, dodging 'God's Judgement' in Episode 42. Byebyebirdy.png|Akai, shot. Clearemblemshot2.png|Akai, captured by Doctor Neo, in Episode 51. Ep51cap9.png Ep51cap10.png Ep51cap11.png tweettweetwithsmallfriend.png|Akai when he first landed on earth with Hosshi. phoenixopening.png|Akai in the opening. Trivia * Akai's name is something of a pun: "akai" (赤い) is an adjective meaning "red" in Japanese, and "Akai" with a different spelling (赤井) is a Japanese surname. Note that both include the kanji for “red” (赤, aka). "Akai Tsubasa" means "red wing/s." * Akai can't stand water and cannot swim or survive in it for an elongated time, which fits his true form as Phoenix, a creature who controls flames. * Akai loves to eat spicy foods but dislikes sweet foods. * Akai's birthday is 21 June * Akai bears a striking resemblance to Toppa Bashin from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. They both have fire as their main element and motif. References Character Navigation Category:Males Category:Mystical Beings Category:Rival Kaitou Category:Characters Category:Phantom Thieves